


Holo-Poe holo-porn

by ineedapilot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, PWP, exhibitionist Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapilot/pseuds/ineedapilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn discovers a solo porn holovid of Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holo-Poe holo-porn

One final twist, and Finn tossed the wrench back in the toolbox, heaving a sigh of relief at finally finishing the X-wing maintenance he'd been assigned for the day. What was next on the to-do list? He glanced around his work area but didn't see the holopad he'd been issued. He walked over to the group of pilots who were lounging around on a pile of crates nearby; they seemed to be trading jokes or something, talking in low voices and laughing quietly.

"Uh, hey Jessika," Finn said, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. "You seen my holopad around? Seems like I might've misplaced it while I was working on the Blue Squadron X-wings."

Jessika blinked up at him innocently. "Standard issue loaner holopad, right? Red sticker?" Finn nodded. "I think Snap picked it up earlier." She motioned to Snap, who leaned over and handed Finn the holopad, grinning widely.

"Oughta keep a close eye on your holopad, Finn," he said, exchanging a look with Jessika, who giggled and turned away. "They don't grow on trees."

"Thanks, Snap," Finn said. "I'll definitely keep track of it better in the future."

The pilots' whispering followed him into the hallway, but Finn didn't think anything of it.

When he got back to his room (actually Poe's room, and it was just temporary while they worked out the housing, and he should stop wishing it were permanent), he sat down crosslegged on the cot they'd set up for him. He turned on the holopad and tapped the to-do list link on the desktop, but to his surprise, instead of opening the to-do list, a hologram of a bed popped up. Taken aback, he was about the close the hologram when he saw the model X-wing sitting on one of the bedposts, the same one perched on Poe's bed just across the room.

Confused, Finn tapped the play button. The hologram didn't change for a moment, and the only sound was static. Suddenly, a hologram of Poe jumped onto the bed, landing a bit awkwardly before adjusting to lie sideways on the bed, facing Finn, one hand propping up his head. Finn squinted - this holo-Poe was clearly younger than present Poe, maybe by five to ten years. He was wearing the jacket that Finn currently had on, and it looked brand-new.

"Hey honey," the hologram said. Despite the tinniness of the holopad speaker, the seductive tone in Poe's voice was obvious. "Happy birthday. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it back home to celebrate with you, but I hope I can make it up to you with this. You always say you love to watch me show off." He sat up, shrugged out of his jacket one shoulder at a time, then grabbed the hem of his shirt and stripped it off in one fluid motion, exposing a chiseled torso with a dusting of dark hair down the center of his chest and abs.

Finn's jaw dropped and his mouth went dry as Poe languidly laid back the bed, still staring straight at Finn - at the camera - and flicked open the buttons on his pants. He raised his hips off the bed and slowly, glacially, shimmied his pants down, exposing his hips inch by inch.

"Gettin' to the good stuff now, babe," Poe said, startling Finn. He quickly reached for the off switch, but his finger just wouldn't press the button. He couldn't tear his eyes away as the curve of Poe's hard cock emerged from beneath his waistband, before it finally sprung free, pointing up toward his belly button. Finn suddenly became aware of his own erection pressing persistently against his pants. He glanced at the door, which showed a red 'locked' light, before unfastening his pants and freeing his cock, cradling it lightly as he looked back at the hologram.

Poe had shucked his pants completely off and was gently palming his erection with one hand while his other hand roamed across his body, brushing over a nipple before reaching down to cup his balls. Now he squeezed at the base of his cock and pulled upwards, and Finn cursed the high-res image when he saw a bead of precum leak out of the tip of Poe's cock.

As if on cue, Poe winked and said, "Like what you see?" Finn's breath hitched, and he began stroking his cock in earnest, just as Poe began to speed up his own hand. Poe had tucked his free hand behind his head, flexing the lean muscles in his arm, and he arched slightly off the bed as he twisted his hand at the end of one of his strokes, letting out a low moan that shot to Finn's core and made his cock jump in his hand.

The hologram bed let out a creak when Poe dropped his hips back down, and Poe said, a little breathlessly, "Sorry about the noise, babe, the beds here are rickety." Then he grinned wolfishly and added, "But hey, it helps ensure a little privacy." He began to rock his hips up and down, causing the bed to creak rhythmically, melding with his moans as he continued stroking his cock rapidly. Finn distantly felt his own cock slicking up from his precum as he matched Poe's tempo, mesmerized.

Finally, hand flying along his cock at a breakneck pace, Poe panted out, "All right babe, I'm getting close..." His eyes slid shut - Finn's eyes widened - his jaw clenched - Finn gaped - and he gritted out a drawn-out "Yessss" as his cock spasmed and he came across his stomach - Finn let out a surprised gasp as his cock jerked and his come sprayed across the holopad and the sheets - and the door to Poe's room clicked, unlocking.

The door swung open. "Finn, buddy, I'm back-" Poe began before a loud crash interrupted him. He stepped in and froze, greeted by the sight of a panting, red-faced, gawking Finn and the shattered remnants of a holopad strewn across the floor. Speechless, they stared at each other for an interminable moment. Poe flushed bright red and desperately resisted the urge to look down at Finn's crotch where his instincts told him he'd see Finn's cock still twitching and leaking come. Finn, stunned, tried to focus through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Finally, Poe stammered out, "I, uh, you- I- need. A minute? I'll back. Be back, ah-" and fled from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a prompt on the tfa-kink meme:  
> ["Finn has never had access to the holonet before and somehow stumbles onto porn of Poe."](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=295226#cmt295226)


End file.
